Repairs of the Romantic Kind
by addicted2coffee
Summary: Luke realizes the heartache he’s been causing Lorelai and has a little dirty fun making it up to her. As if “Partings” never happened.


**Repairs of the Romantic Kind**

**Summary: **Luke realizes the heartache he's been causing Lorelai and has a little dirty fun making it up to her.As if "Partings" never happened.

**A/N:** This story was written for a challengeon a forum. Click on the link in my profile if you would like to come join the fun ata newly established gilmore girls adult fiction forum!

* * *

Push, deny, accept, and move on. Push, deny, accept, and move on.

This is the world- 'oh, wait, sorry, hell' Lorelai's mind interjects- that she has been living in. Every since April's existence blew like a hurricane -'a tsunami is more like it'- through her and Luke's life, the dust had yet to settle. Perhaps if Luke would stop blowing it up in the air creating more of a mess rather that the distance he was dealing out, things would be ok. Instead, he insisted on doing thing his way, his own way, all on his own. Lorelai had tried relentlessly to get him to let her into his second life- 'his new life'- without pushing him over that edge he was teetering on so frequently these days. Stone cold Luke, however, would not let her anywhere near his new ray of sunshine. Now all Lorelai got to see of Luke was a shadow of what he used to be to her. The magnificent has been that existed after the sun had set on the glory days. Her beautiful future completely furnished with the perfect wedding, her whole package, and the only man ever worthy of having her whole heart willingly presented to them had slipped beneath the cracks of her hopes and dreams.

As she sat on her front porch staring out onto the empty streets of Stars Hollow, her heart ached, like it did so frequently, for that "has been" part of their relationship that had all but disappeared. Sighing deeply to herself, she begrudgingly pulled herself up and into her house to answer the annoying ring that would not desist.

Luke Danes was by no means a romantic kind of guy, not by anyone's definition. He was grumpy, hardworking, loyal, dependable, and a damn fine cook, but romantic was never an adjective that complied with him. However, everybody has a weakness, and his was named Lorelai Gilmore. Lately though, you could add "asshole" to the description list. Luke knew the emotional strain and heartache he was causing Lorelai. He saw her heart break a little more each time he excluded her from April. Witnessed the pain in her eyes each night he told her he wasn't coming over when he was finished working. Saw her shoulders slump forward a little further as she walked out of the diner without him yet again.

He knew she was sucking it all up for him, taking the brunt of it because she knew he did not know how to handle everything. For the life of him he could not figure out what he had done to deserve such love from this remarkable woman. What's more, he thought he must be completely crazy watching such misery erupt in the woman he loved more than life itself and doing absolutely nothing about it. Tonight though, as he sat in his lonely apartment, pondering on his currently dysfunctional relationship, a thought hit him. A very simple fact that shook him and opened his mind to what his eyes had been telling him. He could not even remember the last time they had made love. He recalled the last sex session they had, but the tender touches, heartfelt sighs and loving looks that connected their souls in a way that was more real to him than anything he had ever experienced was unquestionably missing.

Quickly depositing his half finished bottle of beer in the trash Luke picked up the phone and dialed the sadly less familiar numbers to Lorelai's house. She answered on the fifth ring, her voice projecting a dejected tone that pained Luke's heart to hear. How much damage had he done to her?

"Hey, Lorelai, it's me. Luke." He was suddenly very nervous. What if she didn't want to give him the chance, what if he had done too much damage, what if she decided it wasn't worth it, why was he questioning himself like a girl for crying out loud?

"Luke?" Lorelai had tried to hide the surprise in her voice, but suddenly she was worried as well, 'he doesn't call me anymore' why would Luke be calling her unless something was wrong? "Is everything ok?" she asked in hurry, wanted to extinguish the panic that had formed within her.

"Yea, everything's fine." Luke tried to keep his voice even at the harsh realization that she doesn't even expect him to call her anymore unless it's an emergency.

"Hey, listen, I was wondering if maybe you would want to come over in an hour or so?" He was hanging on edge, he didn't want her to turn him down, but if she did he knew he would deserve it.

"Umm…sure… I mean great, I'll, uh, I'll be over." She was really confused now, but couldn't help smiling to herself like a giddy little school girl.

"Great! Well, I'll see you in a little bit then." He wanted to jump up and punch the air! (but of course refrained because grumpy diner men do not jump, or punch air, just Taylor.)

"Ok, bye." She stammered out, still somewhat in slight shock.

Step one, get Lorelai here- check. Step two, set-up. Luke proceeded to find and light the good smelly candles that Lorelai had insisted on keeping in the bathroom, set up the CD player with some sappy music that she would surely mock him for owning, set the chocolate syrup by the bed, and remove his hat, flannel, shoes, and socks (he had a vague memory of Lorelai telling him he looked particularly "yummy" in just a snug fitting t-shirt and jeans). He flicked off the lights and surveyed the apartment. The candles let off the perfect mixture of soft glow and light scent, the music filtered softly around the room and the chocolate sitting in plain view on the night stand sent a particular twinge to a certain part of his body.

Luke just shook his head and smiled, if he didn't love her so damn much he would probably have himself committed. He walked down the steps and out the back door to snip a single pink rose from the neighbors bush. Inside, he brewed a pot of coffee, poured a cup and set the coffee and the flower on the counter with a note telling her to join him upstairs. He turned off the lights and went back upstairs to cook.

After Lorelai hung up the phone, she quickly scampered up the stairs to put on something a little more appropriate. Adding a touch of lip-gloss and another once over in the mirror, she left the house more excited than she had been in a long while. Arriving at Luke's she used her key to get in and immediately noticed the rose and coffee. She couldn't stop the insane smile from spreading across her face as she read the note. Taking the rose, she hurried up the steps, so excited that she actually forgot her coffee on the counter.

Knocking lightly as she entered, a small gasp escaped her lips when she saw the scene Luke had set out. A soft aroma of something delicious smelling greeted her as her eyes danced among the glow of the candles before landing with a devilish glint on the chocolate beside the bed. Before she could completely process that Luke was being romantic she felt his hands encircle her waist and his lips capture hers in a searing kiss.

Momentarily forgetting her confusion, her mind was wiped clean by the loving feel of Luke's lips on her own. As he pulled back, resting his forehead on her own, she couldn't suppress her doubting thoughts 'Why now? What is really going on here? What about the past few months?'

"Luke, what…" she could not ever think of how to vocalize it. How do you ask your fiancé why he is suddenly doing something nice for you after neglecting you more and more for the past few months? Luke, however, saw the confusion in her eyes and heard the hesitation in her voice. He knew she didn't want to hurt him with her curiosity; he understood what a jackass he had been. Sighing deeply he took her hands and lead her over to the couch. He was so ashamed of the way he had been treating her, the way he had let everything spin so far out of control, that he could not bear to met her questioning gaze.

"God, Lorelai. I've been such an idiot." He spoke with his head in his hands staring shamefully at the floor.

"Oh, Luke, you don't have to apologize." She said, taking a hold of his hand and squeezing slightly. She was trying to pretend that the last few months hadn't hurt her and much as they had. She was still trying to convince herself that it was ok, that Luke's actions were justified over the shock of finding out about April. Truth be told though, she needed this, needed to hear him say the words, needed to be taken into his arms and have him reassure her that things were going to work out, that theses past few months of torture were worth something because things were going to change. She had craved to hear him say these words for so many nights, and now when he was finally trying to say it for real, she was trying to tell them both it wasn't necessary.

"Yes, I do." He emphatically stated, finally looking into her eyes. Those beautiful blue eyes that usually held so much joy, such a passion for life were dull and pained. "I know I haven't exactly been handling things right these past few months with April and all. I just, I was sitting here tonight and it all just snapped in my head." He desperately needed to get the words out to her coherently. Almost as if he could just say it, lay it all out on the table, that would somehow make things better. He just wasn't sure if it would be better for him, or both of them.

Lorelai's eyes were starting to well up at his confession. Seeing how much this was tearing him up to know he had hurt her and remembering how much it hurt to feel unwanted by your own fiancé was almost more than she could emotionally handle. She ducked her head down to avoid his piecing gaze; she didn't want to show him the pain in her eyes anymore than she could stand to see it in his.

Luke took his free hand, however, and gently cupped her face bringing her eyes back up to meet with his.

"I'm so sorry Lorelai, for everything. For not telling you about April, for keeping you apart from her, and for keeping you at such a distance…I mean, geez, I made you question if I even wanted to marry you anymore. I was…its just…such a mess… I'm sorry."

Tears freely spilling down her cheeks she chocked out an "Oh Luke" before hugging him tightly to her. "I love you so much" she whispered in his ear.

Gently stroking her hair he whispered back, "I love you too, Lorelai, you have no idea how much."

Staying like that for sometime they eventually pulled back. Lorelai smiled a real smile, one brighter than he had seen in a long time and he once again captured her lips with his own. He felt so emotionally connected to her right in this moment that he couldn't be close enough to her. Lorelai apparently had the same idea because as their tongue intertwined she straddled his legs. His hands immediately finding her back pockets pulled her closer to him. They groaned at such close contact but Luke reluctantly pulled back.

"Wait." He said, as he struggled to catch his breath. She was simply intoxicating like that, from every crazy word out of her mouth to every glorious curve on her body.

"Why?" she said, very confused.

For a moment, every good reason of why he should stop making out with the gorgeous woman in his lap right now flew from his mind. Quickly recovering, he remembered- dinner. Smiling softly at her, he kissed the tip of her nose and scooted her off him, much to her protests.

"Because, I want this evening to be perfect. I have some serious making up to do and that starts with the dinner I made for us." Taking her hand and leading her over to the table, he pulled out her chair then set the previous said delicious aroma in front of her.

"Oh my," she slightly moaned, "this looks amazing!" He had set two plates with spaghetti in a creamy marinara sauce and garlic bread. He also handed her a glass of white wine and sat down beside her. Raising his own glass he toasted.

"To us." Smiling at him she softly echoed "to us."

They ate their meal by candlelight with growing ease. The tensions that had been building between them were slowing slipping away and things felt good again. Clearing the plates from the table, Luke did not bring out any dessert.

"What no dessert?" A pouting Lorelai inquired.

Chuckling, he fixed her with a very inviting look and said, "Now, I never said that." With a mischievous grin he walked over to the nightstand with a curious Lorelai on his heels.

Realization hitting her about just what exactly Luke planned on doing with the chocolate syrup made her giggle and elicited a "dirty!" Luke just laughed again, looked her in the eyes and said in that deep sexy voice of his,

"Turn around."

Chills shot up Lorelai's spine and her excitement was growing. Coming up flush behind her he put his hands on her hips and began swaying softly to the music. She sighed deeply and quickly drew in another breath as his fingers began their magical journey over well-charted territory. Her hands fused over his as they glided rhythmatically over the skin under her shirt. Running his hands ever so slowly back and forth across her stomach he finally caught the edge of her shirt and lifted it over her head. Reattaching his hands to her, he started at her shoulders gently rubbing and pressing kisses into the back of her neck. She arched back into him as his hands pushed her bra straps off her shoulders and ran down her arms, landing around her midsection again. Kissing down the side of her neck she tilted it sideways to give his lips and that wonderful tongue of his better access. Eventually he pulled back, tickling her sides as he reached up to unclasp the obtrusive garment still clinging to her breasts. Dropping it to the floor, he immediately began massaging them making sure to pinch her nipples every so often to keep her on edge. His mouth had begun paying some attention to the other side of her neck when his hands traveled back down her front and unbuttoned her jeans.

She was almost completely oblivious to his actions only relishing in the magnificent way he made her feel. For the first time in a long time, she felt safe, loved, needed, and most importantly- wanted. She felt him pushing her jeans off her hips and too the floor but took a moment to realize that he had hooked her underwear with them and that she was now completely naked. As Luke resumed his position behind her, she noticed that he had removed his shirt and jeans as well. She was even more turned on when she heard his low raspy voice at her ear saying,

"You know, you shouldn't waste your money on clothes, I much prefer you like this."

Finally turning in his arms to face him she surprised him by pulling off his boxers then letting her nails drag all the way up the front of his legs and over his torso before whispering back.

"Same goes for you, burger boy."

Kissing her passionately, he pushed her back on the bed but he himself remained standing beside it.

"Now, did I hear a request for dessert?" He growled wickedly as he reached for the chocolate. She was extremely turned on by the mere thought of Luke licking her body clean of the sweet substance. What she did not expect was Luke putting the chocolate back down and pulling two pieces of cloth out from the nightstand drawer.

"What are those for?" She asked, curiosity laced with excitement flooding her voice.

"You'll see." He answered mysteriously, then seriously adding "You trust me?"

Looking deep into his loving eyes she could see the desire enchanting them.

"You know I do." She answered with the same seriousness.

He smiled at her and took one of her hands and tied the first piece of cloth around it. He then attached it to the bedpost to his right. He crossed over to the other side and quickly attached her other hand to the left. Her mouth had dropped in shock at what he was doing to her. Never would she have guessed that Luke Danes would be THAT kind of guy. She was at his mercy, totally. He was moved that she still trusted him so much after what he had put her through. He had known that he would not get to properly make this up to her unless he could repress her chances to return the favor. Tonight was going to be all about her. How much pleasure he could give her, how special he could make her feel, and how much love he could pour from within his heart into her.

He gazed down upon her ravishing naked form and could not push away the thought that he was one lucky son of a bitch. Staring at her like this, completely exposed and at his will, a new passion and hunger was awoken within him. He quickly joined her on the bed, laying his body directly over her, claiming her lips in a fierce kiss. He took the chocolate once again and drizzled some into her mouth before kissing her once again. His tongue swirled the sugariness around her mouth before he gently suckled her tongue. She moaned in mixed delight from the chocolate and Luke as her poured some more in her mouth, allowing her to eat it this time. He began working down her neck, showering a combination of rough and gentle kisses from the spot just behind her ear that sent shivers all over her body and made her squirm, to the valley of her breasts. Again with the chocolate, he trickled some onto one breast then the other and licked and sucked it clean until her nipples were hard peaks and she was gasping his name.

Setting the chocolate aside (because he's crazy, not suicidal) he continues his downward path tracing his tongue down her stomach and lets it dance briefly in and around her belly button. He let his hands graze gently down her side, tickling her and making her struggle against her restraints. He runs his hand from her hips to the tips of her toes teasing her, purposefully avoiding the one place her knows she wants touched the most. Finally he hears it. The breathy seductive half moan, half plea that escapes her lips,

"Luuuke, please." She bucks her hips slightly with her words to accentuate her point. She can hear the smile in Luke's voice as he massages her inner thighs and says,

"What can I do for you Miss Gilmore?"

Before she has a chance to respond Luke's tongue teases her clit and his fingers dive inside her causing her to moan out in satisfaction. Hearing that, he takes note of her body. He loves watching her. Her head is thrown back into the pillow, her back arched, her hips rocking in sync with his hand, and her leg muscles tensed. She's the most beautiful woman alive in his eyes and the sadness of how much he's hurt her hits him again. Pulling out, he presses his body to hers once again. She's got that cloudy look in her eyes as he kisses her gently all over her face. He stares into those bright blue sparklers and the words just start flowing.

"Lorelai, I love you so much. I never meant to be one of the guys in your life that ended up disappointing you. I'm so sorry, you have to believe me." He's gently stroking her hair as he speaks and she just nods to show him she does believe him and lets a tear run down her cheek.

"I want you to know April too. And I want to set a permanent date, no more postponing. I just want to be your husband, see our daughters standing proudly beside us, and finally have that lobster.

The raw intensity of his words, matched with the stripped-down pure love and longing pouring from his eyes had her defenseless against her own tears. They spilled down her cheeks, creating little round dark spots on the pillow. There were no words to covey her love to him, nothing that held enough meaning. So, she holds his deep gaze, speaking volumes to him without uttering a word. Barely above the quietest whisper, she let out a soft,

"I love you."

Smiling at each other they embraced in a heartfelt kiss as Luke thrust into her core, surprising her. She whimpered at the contact and wrapped her unrestrained legs around him. She circled her hips and clenched her inner muscles around him, sending a sharp hiss from his lips. She only smiled seductively at this and laughed which quickly turned into panting and screams as Luke pounded into her. He was cleansing them, in a way, of the past few months. Here with her, in the most intimate way, he was vowing to set things strait.

This was about love, about passion, about longing, and about forgiveness. It was atonement for sins of the past, and promises for the future. It was far more than a physical act. It conveyed guilt and hope along with need and reassurance. It was soothing balm to the deep wounds they had cut into one another. It was a long time coming. It was them in their most basic form, two people joined through friendship, bound by love, written in the stars.

He could feel how close she was, and with a few last hard strokes he sent them both flying off the edge. He could feel her muscles spasming and rippling around him as he kept up gentle thrusts, prolonging their orgasms. Screams and grunts of ecstasy filled his tiny apartment as they rode out the waves of their pleasure together. As he exhaustively laid his head in the crook of her neck he reached up and fumbled with her hands, untying them. They fell loosely at her side before she gently ran her nails up and down his spine.

He had made her feel whole again. He propelled her heart and soul into a state of euphoria that no one else could touch. She wasn't just back on solid ground- she was soaring above it. She had sometimes wondered (when she was in a particularly silly mood) if it would be fun to be a bird; to be able to just glide above the clouds, away from all the troubles of the world. She could only assume that this is what it would feel like. She was totally free and uninhibited, happy and carefree, safe and tucked away from the world in her own little Luke corner. She had felt this feeling with him numerous times in the past, but never had she been so appreciative of it. She hadn't realized then just how much she had to lose in him, how much was at stake.

She wondered if he realized how much of herself he was giving back. How fragile she had become without him. She needed him, simple as breathing. Luke was her life force, and no matter how much she had craved and declared her independence, she could not function as the brilliant vibrant woman that she was without him.

As he carefully slid out and off of her, he pulled her back against him, wrapping his arm around her stomach. He kissed the back of her neck playfully and murmured, "Love you" in her ear before closing his eyes and letting out a content sigh. He knew that they weren't totally fine yet, that things still needed a little work, but judging by the evening's events and the relaxed state of her body, they would get there.

She muttered, "love you too" and thought to herself 'My Mr. Fix-It strikes again! I bet theses are the first repairs of the romantic kind he's made. (Dirty!)

**-END-**

* * *

**Let me know what you think, all comments are welcome!**


End file.
